Inter Dimensional Harry
by Elizabeth Kelly1
Summary: what if Harry was rescued at an early age? what would happen as he grows up? and what would happen when he gets to Hogwarts?
1. 1 idea

Harry has many abilities (mostly blocked)

By Dumbledore, his unconscious, and one or both of his parents

Has the ability to change into any animal he wishes (even magical)

Ends up in Konohagakure on the night of the attack from the nine tailed fox

The headmaster can't know till Harry tells him or harry's first year

Gains companions as he grows up

Helps the hero or is the hero

Learns how to travel to alternate dimensions/parallel world

Has family in other dimensions/parallel world

Can visit them

Naruto

X-Men

Katekyō Hitman Reborn

Fullmetal Alchemist

Others


	2. 2 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the week before Christmas, a four-year-old Harry sat in his cupboard staring at the door, his arm carded against his chest. As he stared at the door once more wishing for a real family. It had been a bad day for the four-year-old. His aunt and uncle had him doing more than last year. They even got so mad that his uncle started to hit him till his arm hurt enough that he thought that it might be broke. This was because he was quite smart for his age, even if he was smart he still believed in Santa. He then looked down at his letter to Santa and once more held it close to him. He looked up at the spiders and said to them, "at least you guys don't hurt me unless something happens to you. I just wish I had another family so that I could live with them and never have to go back to them."

As he spoke to the spiders he never saw that there was one more than that morning. The spider was quite shocked at what it had heard while visiting some of its relatives on this side of the world, as well as this side of the great barrier. It then spoke with its concerns about looking into this for the child. To his surprise, its Cousin told the spider about all the other time's someone tried to help the child. All had their memories erased of what they had found and then made to treat the child as badly as the family did on a good day. The spider then thought about it and then said, 'why not take him with me then? I think that all the summons would like taking care of the child.'

The other spiders thought about it and then nodded their heads as one. They then waited until the child fell asleep and then the spider raped him up in a web, carefully so that Harry would not wake up. It then erased all knowledge of his existence from the neighborhood and then took all of his belongings and those that belonged to his parents as well, then the spider sent a note to the goblins at the main goblin-run bank to then lock down the boys vaults, all while making it look like they were still open. Then had the goblins look into the boy's account because it did not look like he was getting the money spent on him. Then the spider took him home with her. It then had the medic of the clan look him over and fix what he could. Then the spider ran back and brought the other spiders with her and had them watch him as she went to tell the boss of the clan what she had found, as well as her suggestion. The boss thought it over and glared at the thought of a child that was abused to that extent and giggling at the thought of the child shared by all of the summoning clans, the boss spider then thought about which clan would be a good one to start with?

Just then both spiders jumped when they heard a scream. She ran to where the scream was heard. She found the child curled up in the corner huddled with his head in between his shrunk in size and slowly crept up to him and asked, "is everything alright little one?"

The child (Harry) looked up at her and only saw a small spider and smiled as he said, "hey little spider, I'm Harry. Do you live here?"

She said, "of course I live here, I was the one that brought you here to get you away from those nasty relatives of yours." she then looked at the can boss as she said, "and just so you know I was there to visit the other spiders in that cupboard, which are my cousins." that made Harry gasp in shock and slowly nod his head.

Then she crawled away and quickly grow in size until she was about his size and held out one of her legs for him to hold onto as he stood up. When he stood up, he was shaking quite a bit. "Now what would you like to eat? We have some nice rice cooking if you would like to join us for dinner."


End file.
